


Five More Minutes

by lingering_nomad



Series: Conquering Love [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adjudicator Kylo Ren, Emperor Hux, Frottage, M/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingering_nomad/pseuds/lingering_nomad
Summary: Hux is in a hurry to start the business of running his new Empire. Kylo has other ideas.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:
> 
> 4. _In The Moment Kiss_ \- Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.  
>  5. _Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss_ \- The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away.

“Ren? I have to— Ren?”

Hux shoves at the mass of muscle and pale skin weighing him down, with no result.

“Kylo,” he tries again, switching to what the newly established empire’s High Adjudicator and Imperial Consort calls, his “ _General Voice_.”

That earns him a huff of breath; a sleep-softened groan. There’s the whisper of dark hair against his ribs as Kylo turns. Hux thinks the knight has drifted back to sleep, but the brush of lips against his solar plexus says otherwise.

“Ren…”

“Mmh,” the knight hums, voice low and slightly raw with more than fatigue.

The coronation was a solemn affair, not as grand as Hux might have liked, but if there is one thing Kylo understands, it’s paying homage. A flash of lips, red and wet and eager, rises to the surface of Hux’s mind, pushing the air from his lungs in a languid shudder.

Stars know, the man could topple kingdoms with that mouth. It’s a good thing Hux’s empire is Kylo’s as well.

Ren shifts, though not in any way that might expedite their departure from the bed. He slithers upward, morning arousal dragging along Hux’s leg, sliding, hot and swollen against the inside of his thigh. Another kiss, this one landing higher than the first, a few inches north of Hux’s slowly peaking nipple.

Kylo turns his gaze up, eyes glittering through his hair. “Sleep well—” He pauses, one corner of his lips curving upward.

Hux knows what’s coming. He stares, mesmerized as that lush mouth enunciates, wrapping around the syllables and turning what should be an address of distinction and reverence into something obscene.

“—my Emperor?”

A sound bleeds from his throat without his consent. This shouldn’t arouse him. He certainly shouldn’t encourage it, but the weight of the crown is still so new, startling enough to excite.

Laughter rumbles in Ren’s belly as he moves higher, nuzzling into the crook of Hux’s shoulder like an oversized pet. Hux should push him off, remind him of his duty, of the newness of their hard-won reign and how easily it could still be lost.

Instead, he lets his hands slide across Ren’s back, reveling in the wide, powerful expanse of muscle and scarring flexing under his touch. He tilts his hips, adjusting the angle until…

Hux gasps, lashes fluttering as his rapidly filling erection slides against Kylo’s. The knight is big – so bloody big and thick between their bodies – and Hux arches at the feel of it, still heady after all this time. Ren moans, breath sultry on his neck. The knight rolls his hips, seeking friction and Hux reaches down, nails biting in the swells of Ren’s arse as he guides them into a rhythm.

It doesn’t take long.

They rock together, the too-much-not-enough of the dry friction urging them on until Hux snarls and reaches between them. One hand doesn’t have the span to close around the both of them, but they have done this before; Hux makes it work. Ren leaks copiously, slicking his fingers and easing the motion as squeezes on the upstrokes, thumb circling over the wet smoothness of Ren’s glans.

Kylo makes a noise like a sob as he comes, shaking, painting Hux’s torso all the way up to his chin.

Hux is panting, fingers wet with Kylo’s spend as he chases his own release. His free hand firsts in Ren’s hair, wrench his head up and claiming his soft bottom lip between his teeth. He gasps as he crests, inhaling Ren’s breath as the pleasure crashes through him.

He collapses, feeling sweat trickling through his hair. He needs to get up and get ready. He has to—

The bed protests as Ren flops down next to him, flushed and apparently unconcerned with the mess they’ve made as his arm curls around Hux’s waist.

“Five more minutes,” he murmurs.

Hux tenses, intending to argue. His lips part, but what he meant to say is swallowed up as Ren’s mouth is suddenly on his, lapping the words from his tongue. The kiss breaks and Hux finds himself peering into wide, beseeching eyes, impossibly guileless for a man who bears the moniker of  _Jedi Killer_.

He reaches up and drags his fingers through Ren’s hair, feeling the strands slide between his fingers.

“Five more minutes,” he concedes, arching up to claim Ren’s lips with his own.


End file.
